Histórias na Areia
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Ela não podia se apaixonar pelo Sonho, o amor não faz parte de seu reino, ele pertence a Desejo e desejo é sempre cruel. Inspirado na lenda de Sandman, o amor de Sonho e Nada, Sesshy e Rin.Para Ankhsenamy


Sinopse: Ela não podia se apaixonar pelo Sonho, o amor não faz parte de seu reino, ele pertence a Desejo e desejo é sempre cruel. Inspirado na lenda de Sandman, o amor de Sonho e Nada, Sesshy e Rin.Para _**Ankhsenamy**_

**Disclamer: Nem Inuyasha, nem Sandman me pertence, se pertencesse eu iria amarra o Sesshy só pra mim e seria a melhor amiga da Deliro DDD**

"**Revisado por mim XDD"**

"**Revisado pela Ankhsenamy frase acima feita por ela xD"**

**Histórias na Areia **

Há histórias que são contadas muitas vezes.

Algumas histórias são contadas às crianças. Histórias que narram a elas as lendas da tribo, o que é bom para se comer, o que não é. Histórias alertadoras.

Há as histórias que as mulheres contam na língua privada que nunca é ensinada aos filhos homens e homens mais velhos são sábios demais para aprender, e essas histórias não são contadas aos do sexo masculino.

Há as histórias que os homens contam uns aos outros, nas cabanas à noite; Histórias grosseiras que não devem ser contadas as mulheres.

Há histórias que a tribo inteira conta uns aos outros, em festivais, em festins: A história de como o sol se apaixonou pela lua, de como o fogo surgiu, mil outras.

Histórias pequenas, histórias grandes, histórias que são contadas e ouvidas muitas e muitas vezes.

Mas uma história em particular só é contada uma vez.

O conto de Sonho e Nada

O amor impossível de Sesshoumaru e Rin.

O velho sábio andava acompanhado do mais novo membro de sua aldeia.

Na tradição da tribo, quando um garoto completa dezesseis anos ele está pronto para entrar na vida adulta. E quando ele escutar a história ele estará pronto para dormir na cabana dos homens jovens, sendo ouvido pela aldeia como membro ativo.

Nas dunas de areia eles andaram por dois dias, procurando o lugar ideal para começarem.

O Jovem não sabe quando irá começar, e a curiosidade começa a atingi-lo.

O sábio para. O Jovem está ansioso.

"_**Aqui é o lugar."**_

Ele se senta e manda o jovem entrega-lhe a lenha que ele carregava, ela servirá para aquece-los na noite fria do deserto. É preciso acender a fogueira o mais rápido possível

"_**O que tem demais aqui velho Toutousai?' **_

"_**Agora Inuyasha, você deve ir, e encontrar algo e traze-lo de volta para mim e quando você o tiver trazido, eu irei lhe contar a história."**_

"_**O que devo procurar velho?" **_

"_**Você saberá quando encontrar."**_

E começou a acender a fogueira.

A noite chegou, como todos os dias, mas está noite um garoto se tornaria homem.

Dizem que a maior mudança de clima se encontrar no deserto. De dia o sol fica a pico, castigando qualquer coisa viva que se encontrar naquele lugar seco. E à noite, a noite gélida chega matando o que conseguiu sobreviver durante o dia fazendo assim o ciclo da vida.

"**_Eu encontrei isso." _**Inuyasha havia voltado, trazendo consigo o que a Sábio Toutousai pedira, um estranho pedaço de vidro em forma de coração **"O que é isso?"**

O sábio toca no vidro e se lembra rapidamente, da vez que o antigo sábio de sua aldeia o trouxe pra aquele lugar e o mandou encontrar um caco similar.

"_**Este vidro foi um dia parte de uma cidade, se você procurar neste deserto você encontrará outros cacos como este. É proibido pelas leis de nossa aldeia tira-los daqui, eles fazem parte de nossa história. E se um dia você viver tanto como eu você poderá trazer um jovem para cá e passar-lhe o que vou te contar hoje."**_

E então ele começa a contar a história

A triste história de Sesshoumaru e Rin

oOoOoOo

Era uma vez, como tantas ás vezes...

Uma cidade.

Ela ficava no deserto que existe hoje.

Outrora esse deserto era fértil, com muitas árvores frutíferas e animais gordos é lentos, de modo que a caça era fácil, se você simplesmente fechasse os olhos e atira-se uma lança haveria algo com do outro lado dela para você comer.

E neste deserto havia aquela cidade.

Era uma cidade brilhante, feita de vidro, uma cidade que se espalhava mais longe que um homem podia caminhar num dia.

E aquela linda cidade era governada pela linda rainha.

Essa rainha era conhecida como "A rainha Nada"

Seu nome era Rin.

Quando Rin completou seu décimo-sexto ano ela era a mulher mais bela que o sol jamais havia visto em suas viagens pelo céu.

Rin era uma linda e amável rainha.

Ela governava sabiamente, e governava bem e quando ela dizia " Faça isso", Então era feito.

Mais Rin não tinha um rei.

As mulheres de sua tribo diziam a ela para tomar alguem como marido.

A Rainha Nada, dava as costas para as servas e dizia:

"_**Onde então está o homem para mim?"**_

E as mulheres se calavam.

Um dia, um estranho veio à cidade, ele era alto e belo, possuía cabelos de uma cor não antes vista por nenhum cidadão da cidade de vidro, e olhos da cor do poderoso sol. A beleza do estranho visitante não era deste mundo, como se fosse a beleza de algum homem dos sonhos.

Seus cabelos eram brancos, tão brancos que faziam inveja as nuvens.

E seus olhos dourados, que ofuscava o brilho do sol.

Suas roupas eram estranhas, de formas nunca antes vistas naquela cidade. De tecidos macios e cores delicadas. Em seu ombro uma estranha estola que esvoaçava ao simples toque do impiedoso vento.

E ele não pronunciou nenhuma palavra a nenhum homem da cidade de vidro.

Naquela noite ele veio ao pé da torre da Rainha Nada, e ele olhou para cima.

E Rin olhou para baixo.

E ela o viu

O coração da Rainha Nada acabará de ser roubado pelo misterioso viajante.

Naquela noite Rin não dormiu.

A manhã veio, o poderoso sol se ergueu majestoso pela cidade de vidro.

A Rainha Nada ordenou que o estranho fosse trazido até ela, mas ele não foi encontrado em nenhum lugar da cidade de vidro.

Rin, desesperada, ordenou novamente que seus homens procura-sem. E eles o caçaram na floresta e nas montanhas, mas não encontraram o homem.

E Rin chorou por dentro, porque ela sabia que havia encontrado seu amor e o perdeu.

Desesperada, ela foi até a floresta e procurou o rei dos pássaros, e contou-lhe a sua história. Encontrou o rei, majestoso, e rogou-lhe por ajuda.

" _**Seja ele humano, ou um deus, eu o encontrarei para você doce Rainha Nada"**_ E convocou todos os pássaros do ar e perguntou a todos : _**" Vocês viram o homem que foi capaz de roubar o coração da nossa linda rainha?" **_

E cada pássaro disse "_**Não" **_

Mas havia uma pequena ave, uma tecelã branca, tão pequena que os outros pássaros haviam ignorado-a.

E Rin, desesperada, rogou para a pobre ave: _**"Pequena tecelã, você viu aquele que possui os cabelos mais brancos que as nuvens e os olhos que ofuscam o sol?" **_

A pequena ave, timidamente, posou nas mãos da Rainha Nada e disse baixinho com sua voz fina: "_**Eu vi, Quando o poderoso sol se escondeu o homem de olhos que o ofusca apareceu, ele sorriu para mim e me deu grãos para saciar minha fome, depois desapareceu" **_

O Rei pássaro escutou a pequena ave pacientemente, e rapidamente avisou Rin: _**" Então ele não é um homem, nem tão pouco um deus, mas algo diferente, esqueça-o Rainha Nada, encontre um homem que respire, feito de sangue e osso, e carne e pele, pois aquele que roubou seu coração nunca poderá ser seu"**_

E a Rainha Nada abaixou a cabeça e deixou aquele lugar, e chorou em seu quarto.

A tecelã, com pena de Rin, a seguiu, queria ajuda-la

"_**Doce Rainha, existe uma árvore que cresce nas montanhas do sol, e ela possui a fruta de fogo" **_Rin sentiu que aquilo era a sua única chance, ela tinha um lampejo de esperança emfim. A ave continuou: _**" Se um humano a engolir ela o levará para o lado de seu verdadeiro amor" **_

"_**E como conseguirei tal, nobre tecelã? **_Indagou a rainha

"_**Eu a buscarei"**_

A pequena ave voou para o céu límpido, voou tão alto que desapareceu de vista.

E Rin esperou.

Por um dia ela esperou.

E Quando o sol descansou e sua esposa Lua se estendeu no céu a tecelã retornara.

A pequena ave, outrora branca, agora havia ficado marrom com o calor do sol, e em seu bico ela carregara uma fruta da árvore que cresce na montanha do sol.

E a partir daquele dia em diante a tecelã ficou marrom.

Nada pegou a fruta do bico da tecelã e a agradeceu, e voltou para seu palácio na sua iluminada cidade de vidro.

Em seu quarto Rin engoliu a fruta de fogo, embora ela queimasse sua garganta. E ela caiu em sonho profundo.

Sua alma foi puxada para fora dela, e seu espírito saiu andando. Parecia a pequena Rin que ela estava em um mundo desconhecido.

" _**O que é este lugar?" **_Perguntava-se a Rainha Nada.

" _**Este, minha doce senhora, é o mundo dos sonhos"**_ Respondeu-lhe um corvo que pousou delicadamente em seu ombro **_"Ele é governado por Sesshoumaru, o lorde dos sonhos." _**

E o corvo a guiou até o palácio de Sesshoumaru.

Ela adentrou pelos portões, e os guardiões a deixaram passar porque sentiram que dentro dela estava o fruto de fogo.

Na sala do trono ela viu um cão branco, com um desenho de lua em sua testa.

Ele olhou para a Rainha e a sua voz ecoou pela mente dela.

"_**Quem é você? Porque invadiste o reino dos sonhos?"**_

E Rin respondeu:

"_**Eu procuro um estranho, pois eu o amo, seus olhos são da cor do majestoso sol, e seus cabelos são de um branco que faz inveja as nuvens, ele veio a minha torre uma noite e olhou para mim roubando meu coração"**_

O Cão levantou-se do trono dourado, e diante dos olhos da Rainha Nada ele se transformou. E ela viu diante de si o estranho viajante.

E este viajante era Lorde Sesshoumaru, o rei dos sonhos.

O coração de Rin se encolheu, pois ela acabará de confessar seu amor ao sonho, um dos perpétuos, irmão mais novo da Morte, e mais velho que Delírio.

Eles não são deuses, e nunca irão morrer como deuses, enquanto existir os humanos eles estarão lá até que a ultima alma for embora, será o momento que sua irmã Morte colocará as cadeiras sobre a mesa, apagará as luzes e fechará as portas do universo enquanto ela e os seus irmãos o deixarão para trás.

De todos os Perpétuos, Sonho é o é o mais consciente e meticuloso na execução de suas responsabilidades.

Mas Rin, olhando nos olhos do senhor dos sonhos ela viu:

**Sesshoumaru a amava**

O lorde dos sonhos desejou a Rainha Nada.

Desejo é irmã/irmão de Sonho, ele/ela mora no Limiar, sua fortaleza. O limiar é maior que possamos imaginar, é uma estatua do Desejo. É um retrato do Desejo, completo em todos os detalhes, erguido a partir de seus caprichos. Ele nunca se satisfez com um único sexo. Só existe um único habitante no Limiar: Desejo dos Perpétuos, chamado de Jakotsu.

Talvez tiverá dedo se sua irmã Desejo, ou talvez o coração do senhor do sonhar estivesse pregando uma peça nele, isso nunca a história iria explicar.

Rin entrou em desespero, aquilo era errado, ela sabia. Confessar o amor para um dos perpétuos era a sua ruína.

E ela tossiu, e tossiu, até vomitar a fruta de fogo.

E ela acordou em seu quarto, mas ao seu lado estava lorde Sesshoumaru.

E ele segurou suas mãos e perguntou-lhe: _**" Porque você foges de mim? Veio ao meu reino para me encontrar e prefere fugir de mim?"**_

E a Rainha Nada correu escadaria abaixo, rogando para que Sonho não a seguisse, mas assim ele o fez.

" _**Eu persegui você porque te amo, mais do que um homem mortal jamais amou uma mulher , e fugi de você porque não é dado aos mortais amar os perpétuos" **_E chorando, Rin continuou_** " Só desastre pode seguir disso, desastre para mim, para você e para meu povo."**_

Mas, Sesshoumaru olhou Rin, e insistiu

"_**Nunca alguém me amou o bastante para invadir meu reino para me procurar..." **_E sonho abraçou nada _**" Nunca vi em outra mulher que eu tomaria como minha, Rin você se tornará a rainha do mundo dos sonhos, para governar os sonhos de todos que sonham ao meu lado, para estar comigo para sempre , nunca morrer como a humanidade que conhece a minha irmã Morte"**_

A Rainha Nada ficou mortalmente apavorada.

Embora ela o amasse ela sabia que isso não poderia acontecer.

Rin não podia querer a destruição dela, tão pouco a dele.

Não podia ama-lo, pois o amor não existe no sonhar, ele pertence a Desejo, e desejo sempre é cruel.

Rainha Nada correu, correu até não poder mais, até suas pernas não aguentarem, tentou desaparecer de Sesshoumaru, mas ninguém se esconde do Sonhar, ele o acompanha para todo o sempre.

Sonho a encontrou, escondida entre as pedras, longe da brilhosa cidade de vidro.

E então ele tomou sua mão e a puxou para ele, Rin chorava e Sesshoumaru a acalentava. Era proibido, ela sabia, mas para Sonho o que mais ele queria era sentir Nada junto a ele.

E Sonho a envolvei em seu manto, e ali eles fizeram amor.

Toda aquela noite eles ficaram juntos, e toda coisa viva que sonhavam, sonhou com o rosto dela e seu corpo, e o sabor quente e salgado de sua pele.

Sesshoumaru sonhou pela primeira vez com o amor.

O amor que sentia por Rin.

E a Lua foi testemunha do amor dos dois.

O poderoso sol se erguei naquela manhã, e viu os dois amantes juntos, e soube que algo que não deveria ser havia acontecido.

E uma bola de fogo ardente caiu do furioso sol queimando a cidade de vidro, destruindo até o chão, deixando um deserto árido e sem vida.

Um deserto pontilhados de cacos de vidro.

A Rainha Nada viu do alto da montanha a sua amada cidade se derreter, viu sua terra, antes brilhosa e fértil, se transformar em um deserto esturricado.

Rin chorou

"_**Isso é por causa do que nós fizemos" **_Disse para sonho **_" E coisas piores acontecerá se eu permanecer ao seu lado" _**

Tomou o senhor dos sonhos, seu amante, pela mão, como todos os amantes fazem, e o abraçou com força.

Então soltou sua mão, e antes dele saber o que estava acontecendo, Rin se atirou da montanha, e seu corpo foi destroçado até a morte nas rochas abaixo.

A ex-rainha, agora sem seu reino luminoso, estava morta.

Seu espirito acordou sozinho na floresta, nas fronteiras do reino da Morte.

E ela sabia que Sesshoumaru viria atrás dela.

E com fúria, o Senhor do sonhar gritou com Nada

"_**Você poderia ter escolhido ser minha rainha, mas preferis-te o reino de minha irmã Morte"**_

Rin abaixou a cabeça.

Ele continuou:

"_**Mais uma vez eu irei te oferecer meu amor, uma vez mais, e isso é tudo, se você me rejeitar uma terceira vez eu irei condenar sua alma à dor eterna. Então, doce Rin, pergunto a você pela ultima vez, você será minha rainha?" **_

E ofereceu sua mão para Nada, a rainha morta.

"_**Como eu posso ser sua rainha" **_Ela perguntou **_"Pois meu povo não mais existe por causa do que eu fiz, e minha cidade agora é um deserto" _**E pra desespero do Sonho ela continuou _**" Se eu ficar com você, coisas piores iriam acontecer. Mortais não se casam com perpétuos, agora deixe-me ir para o reino de sua irmã Morte, senhor dos Sonhos, e me esqueça" **_

E ela caminhou pela estrada sem o sol para o reino da Morte, mas ele a alcançou impedindo de ir com um abraço _**"Por favor" **_Ela implorou a ele "**_Não me peça de novo para ser sua noiva, pois se você me pedir eu devo rejeita-lo de novo, e se eu fizer isso você irá me condenar ao eterno sofrimento" _**Rin soltou-se do abraço de Sesshoumaru e se despediu _**"Deixe-me ir"**_

Mas, o senhor dos sonhos é orgulhoso, e pela última vez ele pediu a ela que fosse sua noiva.

OoOoOo

O velho Toutousai mexeu com uma madeira no fogo atiçando as brasas incandescentes.

"_**O que aconteceu depois?"**_ Indagou Inuyasha, livido pela continuação

"_**Essa é a história, é tudo que há" **_Concluiu, levantando-se _**" É como o antigo sábio me contou, assim como a sábio antes dele contou a ele, e é a maneira que você deve conta-la na sua vez" **_

Inuyasha ficou furioso

"_**Mas essa não é a história verdadeira! Ela não termina apropriadamente. O que Rin disse quando Sesshoumaru perguntou a ela peça última vez? O que aconteceu?"**_

"_**Ela disse não, o que mais poderia dizer?" **_Terminou Toutousai entregando o caco de vidro para Inuyasha, **_" Agora, pegue este caco de vidro e ponha-o de volta em algum lugar, talvez o seu filho ou o seu neto irá encontra-lo quando você trouxer ele aqui para contar esta história" _**

E assim Inuyasha o fez. Toutousai começou a caminha de volta para sua aldeia

" _**O fogo se apagou, e agora devemos voltar a tribo, você ouviu a história, isso o torna realmente um homem" **_

E assim eles se foram.

Mas há outra versão da historia, essa é a história que as mulheres contam uma a outra na sua linguagem particular que os filhos homens não são ensinados, e que os homens mais velhos são sábios demais para aprender. E nesta versão da história talvez as coisas tenham acontecido de forma diferente. Mas está é uma história de mulheres, e nunca é contada aos homens.

Mas está já é outra história.

**Fim **

_**Não, não terá continuação xDDDDD**_

_**Esse é o fim mesmo, a história termina assim uu**_

_**Bom, alguns comentários finais.**_

_**Essa é uma história retirada de Sandman, adaptada por mim em algumas partes para ficar mais Sesshy e Rin.**_

_**Outras partes eu preferi manter a original. **_

_**Acrescenta aqui, copia ali... Em fins saiu isso aew xD**_

_**E esse é um presente pra minha amiga Vanessa, mas conhecida aqui como Ankhsenamy , e como é Sesshoumaru e Rin, como ela adora, eu dou esse presente pra ele de coração DDD**_

_**Espero que você goste XD**_

**_E leiam a fic dela, a primeira fic que ela escreveu se chama _Moonlight, _muito boa por sinal P_**

_**E se quiserem saber mais de Sandman eu aconselho a procurarem o site Sonhar (Ponto) net, um ótimo site no qual eu tirei algumas coisas xD**_

_**Sobre Sandman, bom... São sete perpétuos no total: Sonho, Morte, Destino, Delírio, Destruição, Desejo e sua irmã Desespero. **_

_**Um dia quem sabe eu os uso pra fazer uma fic xD**_

_**Aqui como vocês podem ver eu adaptei os seguintes personagens:**_

_**Sábio: Toutousai**_

_**Jovem: Inuyasha**_

_**Sonho: Sesshoumaru**_

_**Nada: Rin**_

_**Desejo: Jakotsu **_

_**Obrigado por lerem, e eu agradeço muito a paciência de vocês. Beijos.**_

_**Natsumi.**_


End file.
